Present disclosure relates to a display device suitable, for example, for a television.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-251758 (JPH11-251758A) discloses to provide a weight on a rack that supports a planar PDP unit, and thereby, to avoid falling-down of the display device and to stably hold the display device.